Takeha District
The Takeha District (竹葉, Takeha, Japanese for "Bamboo Leaves") is the 60th District in the South Rukongai. Overview Takeha is located in the South Rukongai, and consists of basic city-slums. The area is best known as the headquarters for the Takeha-kai, a prominent gang that was once run by Hein Ueda. While the gang itself is wealthy, many of the residents live in relative poverty due to the "protection fees" imposed by the gang, the fact that they are individuals employed in rather questionable occupations, or because they are hiding from the law and seek to keep a low profile under the shadow of the Takeha-kai. Since the area is a focal-point for the import and export of the gang's smuggled goods, the markets are flooded with illegal contraband such as weapons, drugs, luxury items, and even food. Merchants are often poor and dependant upon the gang's scheduled smuggling runs. However, there is little theft in the district as the Takeha-kai does not condone stealing from the community in which they are stationed and are brutal in punishing those who do. Takeha-kai The Takeha-kai is a gang that controls the 60th District in the South Rukongai, and they take their name from their base of operations. Although the founder is unknown, it is rumored that it was began by a former member who, after passing onto the Soul Society, re-established his gang in the District he was assigned to live in. The Takeha-kai has a rather standard operation, managing many of the businesses and taking protection money from those not directly under its thumb. Besides gambling and extortion, the gang's activities have branched out into smuggling, especially of illegal drugs. Beyond these endeavors, the Takeha-kai also operates a number of more mundane legitimate businesses, which are expected to be profitable but also serve as fronts when necessary for the gang. They gang is a prosperous one, but personal wealth generally only transfers over to high-ranking individuals. Those lowest in rank are still largely considered hired muscle, and are paid as such. The inner structure of the gang is somewhat complex, but is based on a senior-subordinate ranking system. The Kumichō (“boss”) is the gang leader and highest-ranking member, followed by several lesser-bosses or "advisors" and then many strata below that. Members swear loyalty to the gang, which is made official by sharing sake in a formal ceremony with one's direct superior. Many members also receive tattoos to designate their allegiance to the gang. They address each other using familial terms, such as older and younger "brother" according to rank. If someone is disloyal to the "family" it is not uncommon for their fingers to be cut off, starting with the tip of the smallest digit. More serious offenses often lead to feuds and vendettas against the traitor and his gang. Consequently, they are not open-minded towards outsiders or the local authority, and detest the Gotei 13 with a passion. The Takeha-kai became legendary under Hein Ueda while he was its Kumichō. They were known for their strong morale, which meant they were hard to intimidate and were a cohesive and determined group of individuals. Hein extended the gang's activities to include assassination, high-scale robbery, and prostitution, and absorbed several other local gangs to form a powerful syndicate. They quickly gained a violent reputation as their ruthless and vicious acts reached farther into the surrounding Rukon districts. Locations Notable Residents *Hein Ueda (formerly)